Look Twice
by xNewWaveBossanova
Summary: *UPDATE* This is the REAL story and it contains all the characters that made the contest. Chapter one is now available!


_On an early morning, you're standing there. The place where even the best technicians and weapons started their journey. You dreamed about this day, even if it wasn't your first thought of the future. The strong winds are fine to wake up with and you clasp your hands around the handle of your suitcase. Suddenly flutters a morning bird and sings its song in the dawn. You smile and approach the platform. Your train is about to arrive in half an hour. You left early tomorrow because you didn't wanted to be late on your new school. Waving you parents goodbye was a pain but it was worth it. With a soft sigh you wait in the cold morning damp trying to warm you body. The station is misty but you can still see the others that are waiting. Most of them are around your age, you even see some adults that are off to Death City, the place where you're about to start a new life. _

_Many trains pass by but none of them stops at the small station. Secretly, it makes you a little nervous and unsure about your decision but you don't give up so easily. Then you hear the tremendous sound of the train wheels stopping on the iron railroad. You turn your head and see a antique steam locomotive. The front is shaped in to form of a skull and the remaining parts of the train are pitch black with white accents. There was no doubt about it, this was your train. Your road to the future. Your new home, Death City. _

_When you enter the train you see many people from about your age. You look for a seat in the cozy train and meet your first real schoolmates. You talk for a while and the decide to take a look around the train. It's allowed to walk, so you move along with one of the other occupants in your compartment. You see boys and girls of all kinds, adults, probably teachers or other occupants of the school, even pets and other animals. _

_Three hours later you set your first real step in your new town. On the platform you got out you wait for a while and check your surroundings. Everything is build some weird kind of wonder land style and the walls are covered with colorful posters. You take you stuff and enter the central square of the city. Shops and stores everywhere. After being interrupted for a while, you shake your head and follow the signs in the direction of the academy_

_The moment is finally there. You set foot in your new school. Those stairs could've been your dead but you made it. You arrived upstairs. This is where your story is going to start, your dream, your adventure. Death's academy for Meisters and Weapons . Welcome to Shibusen, the road to a good future. _

**Sable Amador and Ceberus Plouton**

_I was standing in the middle of a pitch dark room. There was no sound and no sight. I tried to move but was blocked by something unseen. Then that familiar laughter filled the room and touched my nerves. I trembled and felt the air turning colder and colder. The temperature around me lowered quickly but I couldn't move. I heard footsteps nearing me. Even through this I was far from scared. A hand appeared from the darkness reached out for my neck and grasped around it. The other hand appeared and the being began to chock me. Its laughter was deafening and echoed around me. I tried to get a rid of the hands but failed. Through a blink of light that entered the area I could see its face slightly. It was a woman's with raven hair and piecing yellow eyes. It was like I saw this new enemy before, somewhere. Her features were almost the same as those of the woman I despised the most. The woman I had grudge against. The woman who abandoned me. Still, this new opponent had a different shaped face. The hands began to crush my trachea and I almost suffocated. The lady who was choking me grinned widely and pushed me down on the floor. I wanted to hit her but it was like she controlled my entire body. Treats were wrapped around all my limbs, like a marionette. She revealed a shining knife from her pocket and swung it back. "I'll kill you!" _

The bell rung and Ceberus knocked his meister on the head. Sable slowly lifted her grumpy face but almost directly buried back in her bag. She sighted deeply and tried to prevent Ceberus from knocking her on the head again. She moaned and laid her hands on the back of her head

"Hey sleepy head, wake up" He yelled at her and knocked her head some more times. She lifted her head again and gave him an irritated look. He chuckled and knocked her once again. Sable took her bag and smashed it in his face for knocking her again and jumped up.

"Whose stupid idea was it to go to school…?" She complained and looked in her bag for something to eat. Ceberus only chuckled and also took his bag. Sable ignored him and took a chocolate bar out of her bag and began to eat it. Her partner drooled at the sight of the mouth watering candy and begged for a piece of it. She ignored him again and walked in the direction of her class. She heard him sighting but he followed her.

"Remember, it was your idea to go to Shibusen…" He snarled and tried to steal her chocolate. Sable refused to give him it and ate another piece. Then she noticed the marks in her neck. The spot where the woman in her dream placed her hands. She touched it and bit her lip for a while.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ceberus said still a little angry about the fact that he didn't got any chocolate from her. She refused to say a word and walked further.

"You wanted to take revenge on Medusa for putting you on the street and Shibusen was the best way to do that." He said and poked her side. "Give me some chocolate"

"You don't like dark chocolate and you know that" She mumbled and swallowed the last piece of the bar. Ceberus growled and looked at the empty packaging that disappeared in the nearby trash can.

"You selfish bitch… I wanted some" He complained and knocked her again. She turned around angrily and punched him in the face.

"Why you-!" He said and rubbed the side of his face where Sable hit him. Sable turned her face away from him and headed for class. He sighted and just followed her. Sable yawned and rumbled in her bag again. She took out their time table and checked their hours.

"Yuck, history… We're going to learn about stuffy dead people. It shouldn't surprise me if the teacher was a dusty old hag." She nagged and put the paper back into her bag. Ceberus still followed her and was easily distracted by fly that passed by. She took his collar and dragged him to the lesson. Their classroom was at the end of the hallway and they looked at the other students in their class room. They looked for some remaining seats and sat down. Sable was quite disappointed by hearing her history teacher was also her mentor this year and growled again

"Why does misfortune always stalk me…?" She moaned and collapsed on her desk. Ceberus petted her head and pitied her. "Maybe our teacher is cooler than you think" He said and smiled to her.

"All teachers suck… So why do I even hope for a cool one" She asked and sighed deeply. Ceberus sighted and turned to the centre of the class again. The teacher still wasn't here and he looked around to see the others in their class. Nothing very interesting at all. His eyes fell on the opening door and a tall older woman at the age of 25 entered the classroom. She must've been the teacher. What took her so long? He looked to his side to see Sable. She wasn't paying attention as usual and he chopped her with his hand.

"Why can't you pay attention? Only once" He muttered and clenched his fist to make it look more threatening. Sable chuckled and took a look at the raven haired teacher. When she turned her face to the class, Sable immediately recognized her.

_I-It's her! The woman who attacked me in my dream!_


End file.
